


Дегустация

by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [35]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: Катце умеет делать сюрпризы. И Рауля научил.
Relationships: Raoul Am/Katze
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Мибблы R — NC-17





	Дегустация

«Юпитер… Сколько их тут... Это и есть сюрприз? Катце сошёл с ума, если надеется меня напоить». 

Разомлевший после ванны Рауль замер в дверях спальни и удивлённо смотрел на покрытый белоснежной скатертью стол с двумя десятками красивых бутылок. Плавные вытянутые формы темно-зелёных и антрацитовых сосудов истекали каплями конденсата. Массивные даже на вид, они стояли в идеально выверенном шахматном порядке, источая холод и завораживая царственным великолепием дизайна. 

Да, Катце умел удивлять. И не только удивлять — он много чего умел. А ведь год назад Рауль даже предположить не мог, что не имеющее рационального обоснования решение сделать Катце своей собственностью и постоянным сексуальным партнёром окажется настолько правильным и выгодным. Для всех выгодным, в том числе и для Амои. 

Пусть не сразу, но Синдикат это понял — сумел просчитать политические и материальные дивиденды. А Юпитер одобрил. Куда ж без него? Он не мог не знать о первом сексуальном опыте Рауля, на который тот решился из-за мучительного желания понять поступки погибшего Ясона. Не мог не знать, что операция по восстановлению половых функций Катце прошла успешно и сексуальное партнёрство бывшего фурнитура и блонди продолжилось. 

«Знал. Всё Юпитер знал. Возможно, даже подглядывал, — с досадой поморщился Рауль, — а потом просчитал варианты и подтолкнул к самому безопасному и удобному для всех. Или решил посмотреть, чем всё закончится на этот раз? Всё-таки Катце не дикий монгрел, помешанный на свободе». 

Рауль отмахнулся от неприятных мыслей, опустился в кресло и сосредоточил внимание на замершем у стола Катце. 

В последние месяцы тот буквально расцвёл. Идеально подобранная одежда и аксессуары, аристократическая стать, безупречные манеры — Катце приятно выделялся на фоне инопланетников и выглядел не хуже элиты. Обречённость и равнодушие во взгляде исчезли, их сменил убийственно опасный и завораживающий эротизмом огонь. Благодаря уверенности в себе и граничащему с безрассудством внутреннему драйву Катце удалось провернуть на чёрном рынке десятки крупных сделок и повысить свой авторитет. Рауль без зазрения совести этим пользовался, став самым привилегированным клиентом талантливого брокера. 

Но самым удивительным для Рауля стало то, что Катце не играл в принадлежность, не тяготился ею. В нём не было страха и безысходности, только искреннее, добровольное согласие и желание отдавать. Катце учил Рауля познавать и наслаждаться чувствами и эмоциями, с которыми ранее был не знаком рациональный разум блонди. Учил использовать эти иррациональные чувства.  
Очень скоро Рауль заметил, что расширение личного эмоционального горизонта положительно сказалось на работоспособности и коммуникации. А ещё он стал ценить хороший отдых, который чаще всего ассоциировался с Катце. 

Вот и сегодня утром его разбудил жаркий шёпот: «С нашей годовщиной, Идеальный. Не задерживайся, пожалуйста, в лаборатории, я приготовил тебе сюрприз». Механическое сердце Рауля гулко толкнулось в предвкушении чего-то необычного и послало мозгу дополнительный заряд энергии. Ожидаемо день прошёл очень плодотворно: удалось завершить синтез нового фермента-катализатора, ускоряющего процессы регенерации в двадцать раз, и закончить опыт по выведению новой породы пэтов. 

Катце ждал в особняке в Апатии. Помог Раулю раздеться, сопроводил в ванную комнату, прислуживал, словно фурнитур, при купании, сделал шикарный массаж — и всё это молча, с загадочной улыбкой. 

— Через двадцать минут приглашаю вас в спальню на дегустацию игристых вин, господин Ам, — он прервал молчание, подавая пушистое полотенце, и по этому переходу на вежливое «вы» Рауль понял: время сюрприза пришло. 

Конечно, в первые десять секунд он испытывал растерянность. А кто бы не растерялся? С такой обширной дегустационной программой даже хвалёная невосприимчивость организма блонди к алкоголю даст сбой. И если не пить все двадцать бокалов залпом, а смаковать вино, как и положено поступать с элитными напитками (что они элитные, Рауль не сомневался), то дегустация растянется на несколько часов. Не слишком вдохновляющая досуговая программа. 

Однако на одиннадцатой секунде Рауль отбросил сомнения и расслабился. Безупречный и в то же время сексуальный Катце смотрел и улыбался очень многообещающе. Много-многообещающе. Это стало понятно с первых минут дегустации. 

— Представляю вам Дом Периньон Розэ, — Катце любовно огладил элегантную бутылку двумя пальцами и медленно слизнул с них конденсат, едва не мурлыча от жадного взгляда блонди. — Эксклюзивное игристое вино создано и до сих пор производится древнейшим винодельческим кланом Земли. Его могут позволить себе только небожители. 

Рауль мимолётно улыбнулся тонкой лести. Игра в богатого клиента, которого пытается соблазнить сексуальный кавист, будоражила воображение.

— Напиток обладает богатым вкусовым букетом, — проникновенным низким тенором продолжил Катце. — Особенно ярко чувствуются бодрящие ноты апельсина, характерные для вашей кожи после принятия утренней ванны, господин Ам.

Катце смущённо замолчал, облизывая губы, и рассеянно затеребил пуговицы блейзера. Через минуту тот отправился на пол под невнятное бормотание о духоте в спальне. 

Согласно качнув головой — мол, ты прав, здесь очень душно, — Рауль соблазнительно прошёлся кончиками пальцев по своей шее, ключицам и будто случайно немного распахнул полы бирюзового халата, расшитого чёрными драконами. В своём особняке Рауль всегда облачался после ванны в этот подарок Катце — натуральный шёлк приятно холодил распаренную кожу, а неприкрытое восхищение в глазах дарителя возбуждало. 

— Кхм-кха… — провокация удалась: Катце подавился следующей фразой и судорожно вдохнул. Но через пару секунд снова вошёл в образ соблазнительного кависта. — Обратите внимание на это игристое вино, — длинные гибкие пальцы с идеально отполированными ногтями заключили горлышко бутылки-флейты в кольцо и медленно прошлись по нему вниз и вверх. — Арман де Бриньяк представляет собой идеальное сочетание резкой остроты и фруктовой нежности, оттенённой нотой экзотических белых цветов с планеты Ош. Вкус вина мне напоминает вас, господин Ам, — тихо пророкотал Катце последнюю фразу.

Его пальцы покинули горлышко бутылки и переместились к пуговицам строгой блузы, медленно выталкивая их из петелек. 

— Перляж вина раскрывается постепенно. С аромата цветов — к терпкому горному мёду, потом сменяется свежестью цитрусовых и удивительным послевкусием сладких тропических фруктов. 

С последним словом блуза соскользнула с плеч Катце, оголяя гармонично вылепленный, идеально гладкий торс с кремово-розовыми сосками. Великолепная картина. Рауль облизывал взглядом поджарое тело, уже не вслушиваясь в слова. 

— О, а это одно из моих любимых — Кювэ Вивиана Валдобьядэнэ, — ладонь Катце огладила строго оформленную антрацитовую бутылку, поднялась к навершию и нежно обвела его по кругу. — Это игристое вино бьёт по рецепторам пряно-острым аккордом, но оседает на языке изысканно-элегантным сладковатым послевкусием нот... 

— Кат-це, — с нетерпением зашипел Рауль, — закрой рот. И займись уже… сюрпризом. 

Катце запнулся на полуслове и замер. Вязкую тишину можно было резать ножом, даже дыхание не нарушало её властную тяжесть. Двигаясь механически, не мигая и не глядя на Рауля, Катце открыл несколько бутылок, принёс с прикроватного столика поднос с высокими бокалами, осторожно — по краю — наполнил их игристым вином и повернулся. Его радужка стала почти чёрной, ноздри трепетали, тело подрагивало от возбуждения, о котором кричал внушительный холм в районе паха, топорщивший элегантные брюки. 

Рауль почувствовал, как по телу прокатилась волна острого желания. 

— Я. Жду, — отчеканил он, прожигая Катце жадным взглядом. — И это, — небрежно указал на его брюки, — лишнее. 

Рауль любил смотреть, как обнажается Катце. Он грациозно изгибался, но не развратно-пошло, как пэт, а как танцор. Он провоцировал, но очень тонко, как девственник. А как восхитительно смотрелся этот подтянутый, красивый мужчина с возбуждённо торчащим членом и серебряным подносом в руках! Особенно когда опустился на колени. 

Раулю тотчас захотелось отшвырнуть бокалы и заняться жарким сексом, но выдержка и хладнокровие взяли верх. Он не двигался, когда Катце поставил поднос с напитками на пол, развязал пояс халата и распахнул полы. Не двигался, когда длинные пальцы кружили от колен по бедрам и смело ласкали уже каменный член.

— Закройте глаза, господин Ам, — прошептал Катце, — дегустировать лучше вслепую. 

Рауль откинулся на спинку кресла, зажмурился и через несколько секунд восторженно охнул от невероятных ощущений — его член будто погружался в прохладное, клокочущее море. Волны обнимали чувствительную кожу колкими брызгами, катились по ней вниз-вверх, вниз-вверх, становясь более ласковыми, тёплыми, пока не истаяли пузырьками. 

Катце выпустил член изо рта, и Рауль разочарованно застонал. 

— Как вы… находите… Арман де Бриньяк, господин Ам? — хрипло произнёс Катце. Его дыхание сбилось, влажные губы опухли, широко распахнутые глаза излучали мучительную плотскую жажду, а член подрагивал и истекал смазкой. 

«Потрясающий вид, никакого сравнения с академскими пэтами», — восхитился Рауль и наклонился слизать следы благородного напитка с приоткрытых губ. Их оказалось ничтожно мало, поэтому пришлось вторгнуться в развратный рот и терзать его до вымученных хрипов. И только потом произнести: 

— Я нахожу его достойным моей коллекции, Катце, но хочу продегустировать и другие вина. Например, твоё любимое Кювэ Вивиана Валдобьядэнэ. 

Это был отличный выбор! Рауль убедился с первых секунд дегустации. Одно из яичек попало в холодный влажный плен щекочущих и покалывающих пузырьков, второму достался ласковый массаж горячей ладонью. Восхитительный контраст. 

Продегустировав яички, Катце перешёл к члену. О, Юпитер, как он его вылизывал! Пластал язык, скользя по стволу широкими мазками, изгибал его, выписывая зигзаги, постукивал кончиком и снова энергично лизал. Оторвавшись, чтобы сделать глоток вина, насадился ртом чуть ли не до глотки и стал с силой сглатывать, издавая протяжные стоны, от которых по члену прокатывалась лёгкая вибрация. 

Рауля накрыло. На миг показалось, что не только тело, но и мозг закоротило от удовольствия. Послевкусие ощущалось лёгкостью и приятной щекоткой в паху. Было хорошо, но какая-то незавершённость слегка раздражала. Рауль опустил глаза. Катце упоённо ласкал опадающий член, паховые складки, яички и вновь возвращался к члену. 

«Да, он умеет делать приятные сюрпризы», — с улыбкой подумал Рауль, и пазл вдруг прекрасно сложился. Он встал с кресла, рванул Катце с колен и сжал ладонью его пах. 

— Ты… что? — удивленно замер тот. 

— Я тоже хочу тебя поздравить, — многозначительно улыбнулся Рауль и крепко взялся за возбуждённый член Катце. Так и повёл за него к кровати, прихватив со стола открытую бутылку Дом Периньон Розэ. 

Толкнув Катце животом вниз и отметив, что на бирюзовых простынях он смотрится особенно красиво, Рауль наклонился и зашептал в ухо:

— Подогни ноги и широко разведи колени. Ягодицы раздвинь и не вздумай менять позу, пока не разрешу. 

Катце подчинился моментально. Поза выглядела настолько открытой и провоцирующей, что Рауль не смог отказать себе в удовольствии от души шлёпнуть по аппетитной ягодице и поцеловать наливающийся розовым след. Слегка встряхнув и наклонив бутылку, он направил шипящую струю на анус и тут же припал к нему, слизывая пузырьки и ввинчиваясь языком внутрь. Ловить убегающие капли было забавно, а бурная реакция на откровенную ласку очень вдохновляла. Налив немного вина в ладонь, Рауль обхватил ствол Катце, заскользил по нему и продолжил пенный римминг. 

Оказалось, что двойная ласка способна свести Катце с ума. Он бился в эротической лихорадке, не смея сменить позу, и до синяков впивался пальцами в свои ягодицы. Стонал, кричал, пока не сорвался в яростный вой и не кончил, рухнув на кровать. И даже таким — потным, затраханным — выглядел соблазнительно. 

Рауль выпил последний глоток вина прямо из горлышка и улёгся на влажные простыни под бок Катце. Мозг и тело испытывали удовольствие и полное удовлетворение. Рауль прикрыл глаза и самодовольно улыбнулся. Он тоже научился делать приятные сюрпризы.


End file.
